highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Indra
Indra is the King of the Gods and Lord of Heaven in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall. Appearance Indra has a buzz-cut hairstyle. He wears circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and has a jewel around his neck when in his leisure. Personality Indra has a sarcastic personality. He is also very arrogant, as he told Azazel that the ones who can use the name of "Heaven" is within his religion (referring to himself). According to Sun Wukong, Indra doesn't have any evil intention in him, but his actions of supporting the Khaos Brigade (specifically the Hero Faction) from the background makes this a very doubtful statement. Although after Cao Cao's defeat, Indra mentioned that it was the Hero Faction that were manipulating him and the other Gods from the shadows. However, it is later revealed that it was because he was preparing for a battle against Shiva the God of Destruction. History Indra is the Lord of Heaven that defeated many opponents such as the Asuras and the Evil Dragon King, Vritra, which ended with his soul being split and sealed into multiple Sacred Gears. Indra has also previously made contact with Cao Cao before the latter created the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Indra was confronted by Azazel after the Rating Game between Issei and Sairaorg, where he revealed the fact that he had known Cao Cao and the whereabouts of the True Longinus but opted to do nothing and has kept that fact hidden from everyone. He even warned Azazel to keep Issei in line; if not, he will dispose of him. In Volume 12, Indra sends the three main members of the Hero Faction (Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo) to the Realm of the Dead, stating that Hades is currently unpleasent and wants them to cheer him up. He also confiscates all three of their Longinus, claiming that they have lost their value before retreating but saying that he will return them should the three be able to return from the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, it is revealed that Indra is gathering forces to combat Shiva the God of Destruction, which is the reason as to why he indirectly aligned himself with the Hero Faction and Hades. Indra appears at the end of Volume 16, welcoming Cao Cao back from the Realm of the Dead as he returns the True Longinus back to Cao Cao, asking Cao Cao if he's interested in slaying Evil Dragons and a "Lucifer". Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Indra is a God with ultimate-class power among the entire factions in the world. It was mentioned that his powers are equivalent to the power of the current Four Great Satans combined (albeit without Sirzechs' and Ajuka's true powers ). Trivia *Indra is one of the two Gods that have appeared in more than one story arc, the other being Odin. *Indra is among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Hero Faction Category:Mythological Figures